


realisation

by laurenkmyers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, Feelings Realization, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: christopher diaz knows more than he’s letting on, and he needs his Buck to know a few things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	realisation

**Author's Note:**

> extension of the buck x chris scene (08/03/2021) with all the buddie feels.

“Your grandma, your friends, Carla, you’re gonna see them all again.” Buck assures him.

“Do you promise?” Chris asks shyly.

“I do, and until that happens, you still got me.” Buck smiles, leaning in and tapping Chris on the knee, ‘Cause I’m not going anywhere.” And that he really does promise, no matter what happens, or who Eddie chooses to date, Buck will always be a part of this kid’s life. He loves him too much to be anywhere else.

Chris smiles as bright as the sun, leaning into give him a hug, opening his arms wide as he falls into Buck’s body.

“Hey Buck?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“You’re a good friend.” Christopher says sincerely, nuzzling further into his neck.

A feeling of something sharp hits Buck square in the chest. Happy words to hear from his best pal, sure, but a stark reminder of the not-so-nice words spat at him earlier by a certain red head.

“Yeah…sometimes.” Buck sighs.

Chris pulls back and taps a soft palm to his cheek, “Are you sad about daddy, too?”

That makes Buck stop. His heart beats a little faster at Chris’s line of questioning.

“Why would I be sad about your dad, Chris?” Buck asks, desperate to know where his kid is going with this. Because he _definitely_ can’t know the truth…can he?

“Because he’s dating someone else.” Chris says, like its the most obvious thing in the world. 

Buck’s heart is beating out a desperate rhythm against his very fragile rib cage; all of his wounds are seeping, exposing his inner turmoil to the smartest kid in the world. Buck can’t find the words to deny the implications of Chris’s own.

“Because you love daddy.” Chris continues, saying it with such conviction, like it’s the most honest, natural thing in the world.

Buck panics, heart leaping into the back of his throat. How stupid he is to think he’d gotten away with it, burying his feelings long ago, deep into the back of his mind, never to be brought back to the surface. But like with most things Buck tries to deny, Chris somehow has the power to resurrect and _reanimate_. Buck’s breathing picks up and he clings to Christopher to steady his shaky hands.

Chris just pats him on the back and hugs tighter, incredibly tuned into Buck’s need for a grounding touch. Soothing him with soft words, “You don’t have to be sad, Bucky. Wanna know a secret?” He whispers against Buck’s ear. Buck nods in response, too scared of exposing more of himself if he opens his mouth. “Daddy loves you too. He just hasn’t figured it out yet.”

And it’s in that very revealing moment of truth that Eddie comes bursting through the front door, running over to them. He sinks to his knees the second he spots them on the couch, relief shines bright in his glittering brown eyes at the embrace Buck and Chris still find themselves in.

Buck can do nothing but stare at his best friend, who’s looking at the two of them like they hung the stars and the moon, the **love** _, real_ and _strong_ evident in his gaze as Chris’s words ring loud in his ears _‘Daddy loves you too. He just hasn’t figured it out yet’._

Buck’s entire body remains frozen as he clutches Chris like a lifeline. But the second his little buddy is pulled away from him and into Eddie’s arms with a soft ‘ _thank you, Buck’_ , he feels himself slip into a very dangerous place of realisation.

He does love Eddie.

And he is sad.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream at me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
